Nothing Else Matters
by ILuvBoscoFaith
Summary: After Mikey's death, can Faith help Bosco pick up the pieces?


Nothing Else Matters  
  
(The beginning of the first chapter was and idea stolen from Lore)  
  
After Mikey's death, can Faith help Bosco pick up the pieces?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
-----  
  
Faith peered out the front of her driver's window, trying to see past the dim streetlights. She'd asked Sasha where they'd found Mikey's body...she knew that's where he'd be. She parked and got out of her car a few blocks away from where he was supposed to be. She past an electric pole, noting the torn police tape. She had to be getting close, and just as she thought that she saw a figure sitting on the sidewalk. Bosco had his knees pulled into his chest and his head in his arms. She sat down next to him and said nothing, only mimicked his way of sitting with her head facing him.  
  
"It was horrible, Faith." he said not looking up. "He was...it wasn't even him...it was just....carnage."  
  
"I'm so sorry Bosco." She placed her hand on the small of his back and tried to comfort him as best he could."  
  
"I wish I could've looked away...I mean, I've seen some pretty nasty shxt in my life, Faith, but this...this was just..." his voice faded and she could tell he began to cry. She scooted closer to him and turned. They wrapped their arms around each other and sat there like that for what seemed like forever.   
  
-----  
  
Faith stood in front of her mirror, straightening the wrinkles in her long, black pantsuit. Bosco was in her bathroom, getting ready for the funeral. He had spent the night with her, lying in her bed beside her while she comforted him. Bosco had refused to ride in the limo with his parents, insisting on riding there with Faith, as well as having her sit in the pew with them. At first, Anthony had argued for family only, but Rose and Bosco had insisted that Faith was family and that Bosco would need her there. Faith turned around as she heard the bathroom door open. She walked across the room to Bosco and straightened his tie for him, like she always did when he wore a suit or his blues. He couldn't tie a tie straight to save his life.   
  
"Are you ready?" she called gathering her things  
  
"As I'll ever be."   
  
They walked out the door and were on their way to the church.  
  
-----  
  
Bosco and Faith stood nervously at the front of the church. It was the family's duty to receive guests. Faith stood slightly behind Bosco, her hand on his back for support. Many people glanced at her but nobody said anything to her, only expressed their condolences to the family. As the last few guests mingled in, among them Sully, Ty, Sasha, Swersky, Kim, DK, and Carlos. Rose, Anthony, Bosco and Faith took their place at the back of the church. They were supposed to walk in procession to the front of the church after everyone was seated, and then take their seats in the small pew in front of the church. As they sat down, Bosco reached for Faith's hand and their hands didn't move the entire service except for when Bosco and the rest of the church turned around to see who'd just entered in the door. Bosco saw red and he and Faith walked as discreetly as they could to the back of the church.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Maritza?" asked Bosco furiously, leading Cruz outside.   
  
"I came to pay my respects to your brother..." she looked down at the ground then back at Bosco.  
  
"Thanks for the thought, but you aren't welcome here. I don't want you near me, I don't want you near Faith, I don't want you near my family or any of my friends. You turn every good thing to shxt, Cruz and you do it just to make yourself feel better. Get the hell out of here."  
  
"Fxck you, Bosco. You have no idea bout anything." she said. Cruz turned and walked away without another word. Maybe this time he'd gotten through to her but then again, it took a lot to get through to Cruz. Bosco sat down on the bench outside the church and sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Faith, squatting down in front of him, her hands on his knees.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Yah...yah, I'm alright."  
  
He looked up from where his head lay in his hands, his face mere inches from Faith's. She looked in his eyes and their lips met. They held the kiss for a couple seconds, savoring the taste of each other's lips. It was Bosco who pulled apart, after realizing that he had just kissed a married woman and worst of all, he thought she liked it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Faith."  
  
"Don't worry about it...Fred and the kids left..."  
  
"What- Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It was last night...I didn't want to say anything."  
  
"I should've known...I mean, it never occurred to me to ask where he was last night..."  
  
"You would've been more important anyway, Bos."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"We should get back in there..."  
  
"Yah."   
  
Faith stood up and reached for Bosco's hand. They walked as quietly as they could back into the church, trying to avoid the stares coming from all directions. Faith wasn't sure of what the future would hold, but she knew that Bosco would be right by her side. Nothing Else Matters  
  
(The beginning of the first chapter was and idea stolen from Lore)  
  
After Mikey's death, can Faith help Bosco pick up the pieces?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
-----  
  
Faith peered out the front of her driver's window, trying to see past the dim streetlights. She'd asked Sasha where they'd found Mikey's body...she knew that's where he'd be. She parked and got out of her car a few blocks away from where he was supposed to be. She past an electric pole, noting the torn police tape. She had to be getting close, and just as she thought that she saw a figure sitting on the sidewalk. Bosco had his knees pulled into his chest and his head in his arms. She sat down next to him and said nothing, only mimicked his way of sitting with her head facing him.  
  
"It was horrible, Faith." he said not looking up. "He was...it wasn't even him...it was just....carnage."  
  
"I'm so sorry Bosco." She placed her hand on the small of his back and tried to comfort him as best he could."  
  
"I wish I could've looked away...I mean, I've seen some pretty nasty shxt, Faith, but this...this was just..." his voice faded and she could tell he began to cry. She scooted closer to him and turned. They wrapped their arms around each other and sat there like that for what seemed like forever.   
  
-----  
  
Faith stood in front of her mirror, straightening the wrinkles in her long, black pantsuit. Bosco was in her bathroom, getting ready for the funeral. Bosco had refused to ride in the limo with his parents, insisting on riding there with Faith, as well as having her sit in the pew with them. At first, Anthony had argued for family only, but Rose and Bosco had insisted that Faith was family and that Bosco would need her there. Faith turned around as she heard the bathroom door open. She walked across the room to Bosco and straightened his tie for him, like she always did when he wore a suit or his blues. He couldn't tie a tie straight to save his life.   
  
"Are you ready?" she called gathering her things  
  
"As I'll ever be."   
  
They walked out the door and were on their way to the church.  
  
-----  
  
Bosco and Faith stood nervously at the front of the church. It was the family's duty to receive guests. Faith stood slightly behind Bosco, her hand on his back for support. Many people glanced at her but nobody said anything to her, only expressed their condolences to the family. As the last few guests mingled in, among them Sully, Ty, Sasha, Swersky, Kim, DK, and Carlos. Rose, Anthony, Bosco and Faith took their place at the back of the church. They were supposed to walk in procession to the front of the church after everyone was seated, and then take their seats in the small pew in front of the church. As they sat down, Bosco reached for Faith's hand and their hands didn't move the entire service except for when Bosco and the rest of the church turned around to see who'd just entered in the door. Bosco saw red and he and Faith walked as discreetly as they could to the back of the church.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing her, Maritza?" asked Bosco furiously, leading Cruz outside.   
  
"I came to pay my respects to your brother..." she looked down at the ground  
  
"Thanks for the thought, but you aren't welcome here. I don't want you near me, I don't want you near Faith, I don't want you near my family or any of my friends. You turn every good thing to shxt, Cruz and you do it just to make yourself feel better. Get the hell out of here."  
  
"Fxck you, Bosco" she said. Cruz turned and walked away without another word. Maybe this time he'd gotten through to her. Bosco sat down on the bench outside the church and sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Faith, squatting down in front of him, her hands on his knees.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Yah...yah, I'm alright."  
  
He looked up from where his head lay in his hands, his face mere inches from Faith's. She looked in his eyes and their lips met. They held the kiss for a couple seconds, savoring the taste of each other's lips. It was Bosco who pulled apart, after realizing that he had just kissed a married woman.  
  
"I'm so sorry Faith."  
  
"Don't worry about it...Fred and the kids left..."  
  
"What- Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It was last night...I didn't want to say anything."  
  
"I'm sorry, Faith..."  
  
"Don't be. It's been coming for awhile."  
  
"We should get back in there..."  
  
"Yah."   
  
Faith stood up and reached for Bosco's hand. They walked as quietly as they could back into the church, trying to avoid the stares coming from all directions. Faith wasn't sure of what the future would hold, but she knew that Bosco would be right by her side. Nothing else mattered. 


End file.
